


An Evening in the Cafe

by talienfey



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talienfey/pseuds/talienfey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei hangs out with Light & Clover as the cafe they work in closes for the night. Super micro fiction, based on a short prompt. Spoilers for 999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening in the Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Prosecutor-1412 sent me a prompt from a meme --"Didn't you see what I did?" with Junpei and Snake for the lolz. I wrote it in under twenty minutes, but figured I might as well share because there isn't enough Zero Escape fanfiction!! 
> 
> Minor, called out ableism if you're super sensitive and squint. Possible Snakepei if you squint as well. i don't suggest reading the entire thing with your eyes squinted though because that could cause headaches despite the short length.
> 
> 999 spoilers only, although the fact that Snake & Clover work in a cafe is taken from information in Virtue's Last Reward, it's not exactly a key plot point that will ruin the game if you know it.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts, I like the practice!

Junpei leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily as he dropped his pencil. He’d been sitting in the cafe since a bit before opening—Clover had let him in early when he’d knocked on the glass—til now, closing time. And he’d spent the entire time trying to solve the final puzzles in a thick book he’d picked up a few days ago.   
  
Ever since the Nonary Game, he’d been determined to keep his puzzle solving abilities sharp—just in case. After all, he never knew what the future might hold, especially as he spent most of his time searching for the most intelligent puzzle master he’d ever met. It was nice to get a break visiting Clover and Light at the cafe they worked at, but he still felt the need to be working on something that could eventually help him get closer to Akane. Otherwise, he grew anxious.   
  
Of course, the way he was stumped on this puzzle made him feel more frustrated than anything.   
  
Clover looked up from the table next to him where she was clearing away some dishes. "Hmm? You seem annoyed. What’s up?" she asked.   
  
Junpei began to open his mouth when Light walked over, setting his harp case on the floor and sitting at the table next to him. "Oh, hey, Snake," he greeted his friend, changing what he had been about to say. "Great show, by the way!"   
  
"Thank you, Junpei," Light replied. "It seems I’ve aquired a bit of a fan club."   
  
"No kidding," Clover snorted. She set her tray covered with dirty dishes on the table and plopped down on a third seat. "I’m afraid we’re going to have to hire security if those girls get any wilder. I think that one was seriously considering throwing her panties at you."   
  
"That doesn’t seem wise to do away with clothing like that. What if she were to catch a chill?" Light crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Junpei couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, but Clover rolled her eyes and got back up. "I’m gonna finish closing up," she said. "We’re gonna have ramen tonight at our place—you coming, Junpei?"   
  
"Of course!" Junpei replied, stretching again. "Take your time, I’ve gotta finish this anyways." He frowned and looked back down at the puzzle perplexing him, then his eyes widened in recognition. He grinned and wrote something on the book with a firm hand.

"What seems to be the matter, Junpei?" Light asked. "Might I be of assistance?"  
  
Junpei lifted up the book, pumping his other fist. ”Didn’t you see what I did? I just solved the final puzzle!”   
  
Light gave a wry smile and raised an eyebrow. ”Of course, how shameful of me not to have noticed.”   
  
Clover bopped Junpei gently on the head with an empty tray as she headed back to the kitchen, dragging a bag of trash behind her with her other hand. ”Damnit, Junpei! Don’t make fun of my brother like that!”  
  
"Oh—goddamnit—sorry!" Junpei blushed furiously.   
  
Light smiled and leaned forward, placing his chin in his hand. "I’m sure you’ll make it up to me sometime, hmm?" he said.   
  
Junpei blushed again—he also couldn’t tell if Light was flirting with him or not. "Uh, yeah, definitely," he replied, not sure what he was agreeing to. Light’s smile grew a bit more.   
  
Clover jangled her keys at the two men, interrupting the moment. ”I’m all done here. You guys ready?”   
  
"Yup!" Junpei replied, standing up and pushing his chair back in. Light lifted his harp case and followed him. "Let’s go!"


End file.
